Make a day out of it
by YonderB
Summary: Just a regular spring day, Remus is reading, Peter is eating, and James and Sirius are talking about maggots and iguanas... eh? Drabble, hints of slash, nothing serious. What's so special about wednesdays? Find out!


Remus sat in the Gryffindor common-room, his legs tucked neatly beside him as he read a rather thick book by a muggle writer named 'Shakespeare', his tawny hair occasionally falling from behind his ears to obstruct his reading. A simple flick of the head, and Remus was back to poring over Romeo and Juliet.

It was a pleasantly warm spring day, just the right weather to catch up on some reading. Flicking a page, Remus ignored the jabbering of James and Sirius, who were sitting on a springy green couch next to his squishy red recliner.

"No, _no_! Maggots! _Not_ Iguanas!" Sirius barked, crossing his arms and shaking his handsome dark head, a few girls who were sitting in the corner of the common-room holding back a swoon.

"Maggots don't _do_ anything!" James protested, pushing his round glasses a little further up his nose. "Iguanas at least move when there's food involved!"

The two of them paused, looking at each other, before grinning.

"_JELLO_!" they both squealed in unison, throwing their arms up in celebration.

Peter, who was sitting by the fire in front of the three marauders, cheered with them, clapping his hands, his beaming face stuffed to the brim with cauldron cakes.

Remus let out a sigh, clicking his tongue as he continued to read.

"Does our dear Reemy-the-prefect object to our mischief-making?" Sirius crooned, suddenly leaning over the back of Remus' recliner, speaking into Remus' ear.

"We must not do anything that Reemy-poo objects to!" James gasped with a grin, kneeling in front of Remus' recliner, his hands on Remus' knees.

Remus flicked a page.

"'Romeo and Juliet'?" James questioned, glancing at the book with a raised eyebrow under his untidy fringe.

"Have we been _replaced_!" Sirius cried, falling off the chair, before jumping back up, swinging his legs over it and placing his feet on either side of Remus.

"I think we _have_!" shrieked James, jumping to his feet before pointing an accusing finger at Remus, who merely continued reading, "WHO ARE THESE '_ROMEO_' AND '_JULIET_'?"

There was a pause, in which Remus merely finished his paragraph and placed a thin, frayed ribbon into the book to mark his page, before closing said book, finally looking up at James, who still had an accusing finger pointed at him.

"_ANSWER_!" bellowed James, before taking the opportunity to poke Remus in the nose.

Remus rubbed his nose, before sighing, leaning his head back against one of Sirius' knees.

"He refuses to speak!" Sirius gaped, placing a shocked hand to his chest.

"We must make him speak then, won't we...?" James grinned.

Remus' face became blank, if not slightly shocked, before he scrambled out of his chair and ran, full-pelt, for the dormitories, leaving his book on the recliner, where it lay.

But, alas, he did not make it.

"_BANSAI_!" Sirius howled, launching off the chair and into the air.

_BAM_

Remus yelped, rolling over, Sirius having a tight grip on his legs, before James hurried over, two throw-pillows in his hands.

Remus' eyes widened with horror.

A few minutes later, Lilly took the moment to enter the common-room, to almost immediately shriek "WHAT IN _MERLIN'S NAME IS **THIS**_!"

Sirius, James and Remus paused.

Sirius lay on his back, a throw-pillow half-way down his throat, courtesy of Remus, who had straddled Sirius, one hand placed on the semi-swallowed pillow, the other wound tightly around one of Sirius' wrists, which had somehow made it halfway to his throat, while James sat back on his elbows, a throw-pillow having been whacked strait into his face, courtesy of Sirius, who had missed Remus, one of James' legs hooked over Remus' back, as though he had been sitting on it moments earlier, feathers and stuffing floating down onto the three of them like confetti and snow.

"Hey, Evans!" James chirped cheerfully, Sirius merely looking at his upside-down image of Lilly, while Remus smiled nervously.

"What," Lilly steamed, "is going _on_?" her scarlet hair seemed to hiss as her blood boiled.

Remus and James looked at each other, while Sirius gagged on his pillow. James and Remus looked back at Lilly. "Nothing?"

Lilly opened her mouth to scream at the three of them, but she didn't have time, Sirius' wrist slipping from Remus' grip as both his hands shot out, shoving Remus back as Sirius sat up, yanking the pillow out of his mouth, coughing up feathers onto the floor, Remus sitting on his lap, one leg on either side of him.

Sirius groaned as he spat out the final feather, rubbing his throat, which was rather raw now. Remus good-naturedly patted him on the back.

Sirius looked at Remus.

Remus' eyes widened.

Lilly was about to shout again, when rather suddenly, Remus was on the ground, Sirius over him, tickling the dear life out of him.

Remus let out a shriek, as Sirius' fingers mercilessly attacked his ribcage. "GYAA--AAH!--AH!--_AAAHHH_!"

Lilly stared at the writhing prefect of the ground with wide eyes as James sniggered, Remus letting out shrieks of laughter as Sirius cackled, continuing to tickle him.

"S--STOP! PL--AH--HAHAH!--_PLEASE_!" Remus screamed, red in the face, rolling about on the ground, tears streaming down his face.

"Say I'm sexy!" Sirius grinned. James rolled his eyes, smirking. Sirius and his ego-boosts.

"I'm--_AH_!-- SEXY!" Remus shrieked, James smirked.

"Not you! Me!" Sirius barked.

"TH--THEN BE MORE-- GYAAHH!-- _SPECIFIC_!" Remus laughed, before Sirius attacked his ribcage harder, causing Remus to shriek.

"Isn't today a wednesday?" Peter squeaked from the corner.

Sirius paused tickling Remus, looking up, as the prefect panted from the floor, continuing to giggle breathlessly, James also looking up.

"Yeah." James blinked, looking at Sirius. "It _is_ a wednesday."

Sirius looked back at James, then down at Remus, who was gasping for breath, rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"Say I'm sexy." Sirius repeated.

Remus squinted at Sirius from under his hands, not saying a word.

"Say it!" Sirius warned, his fingertips digging into Remus' sides.

"Sirius is the sexiest being in existence!" Remus squeaked hurriedly, his eyes wide.

Sirius grinned, happy with his handiwork, before standing, heaving James to his feet, before they both linked arms, skipped past Lilly, and out of the common-room. Peter grabbed an armful of cauldron cakes, before hurrying after them.

Remus sighed, rolling onto his stomach, before heaving himself to his feet. Lilly tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's so special about wednesdays?" Lilly questioned with a delicate scarlet eyebrow raised.

Remus brushed himself off and sighed heavily, running a lean hand through his light tawny hair as it fell into his eyes.

"The Ravenclaw girls put their laundry out on the washing line on wednesdays. Sirius and James grab sandwiches and make a day out of it."

((END. thank you everyone for being patient with me. i havn't posted for quite a while, have i? i got the last line from the series MASH. i adore that series! anyway, this is basically in the marauders' sixth year, and Remus just wants to read his book, and i have no idea what Sirius and James are planning. anyway, i hope you liked it! and, if you squint, or you're just a hardcore slash fan, you'll notice Sirius x Remus hints. no need to flame, hun. it's just hints!))


End file.
